


The Cost of Joy

by codychangretta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, cause fuck the police, eighth millennium item, moved here because this is where all the self insert stuff is gonna go from now on, was originally posted on my other ao3 account diamondsxstags, yami marik will be called malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codychangretta/pseuds/codychangretta
Summary: When a new student arrives at Domino High School, they bring with them some startling revelations.





	The Cost of Joy

_For every joy there is a price to be paid-_ Ancient Egyptian proverb*

 

*supposedly

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, did you guys hear we're getting a new student?"

Yugi perked up, immediately intrigued. "Where did you hear that Joey?"

"Heard some teachers talking about it." Joey said with a smirk, leaning back with his hands clasping the back of his head. "Apparently it's a girl."

"You don't say." Duke raised a brow. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves."

Tea rolled her eyes, seeing through her friend right away. "Easy there Duke, we don't want to scare the girl on her first day." She said, only half joking.

Everyone else laughed while Duke acted offended, but remained smiling nonetheless.

Yugi smiled widely, imagining this new student, and if she would be nice.

"Well at least I won't be the new kid anymore." Marik added with some relief. He had been attending Domino High since the end of the Battle City Tournament three months ago and had settled in rather well.

(Or at least as well as he possibly could all things considered.)

"Hey, what if they're a duelist?" Joey exclaimed. He grinned widely at this thought, clenching his fist in a show of determination and excitement. "Oh man I hope so! I'll definitely challenge them if they are!"

Yugi and the others laughed, long used to Joey's enthusiasm regarding Duel Monsters.

"Just try not to lose." Tristan teased.

Before long Duke had to go back to his class, but not before making his friends swear to introduce him to the new student, much to Tea's chagrin.

At the ringing of the bell, the homeroom teacher, Mr Tanaka, walked in, urging everyone to hush. "Now class I have a very exciting announcement!" He said with his usual cheeriness. "Today we have a new student joining us!" He turned to the still open classroom door and beckoned for someone to enter, while just about the whole class was on the edge of their seats.

Everyone watched as their new classmate entered.

It was a girl, as Joey had said, who seemed to be of average height with dark brown hair that just brushed the tops of her broad and sloping shoulders. Her light grey-blue eyes scanned the classroom, before landing on Yugi. Her gaze instantly became more intense as it traveled down to the millenium puzzle, hanging from Yugi's neck.

Nervously, Yugi fidgeted in his seat, placing his hands protectively over the puzzle.

' _Are you ok Yugi?_ ' The pharaoh asked, his spirit appearing next to Yugi, visible only to him.

' _Y-Yeah. I think so._ ' Despite his nerves, Yugi maintained his composure and held the girl's gaze.

Then, to his surprise, she gave him a small smile, and moved her gaze back to the rest of the class.

"This is Cody Smith." Mr Tanaka said. "I expect you all to give her a very warm welcome, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Chorused back the class, with varying degrees of enthusiasm from each student.

"Good!" Mr Tanaka looked over the empty desks in the classroom, before his eyes landed on an empty desk beside Tea. He turned back to Cody, smiling kindly. "You can sit beside Miss Gardener." He said, gesturing to the empty desk.

Without a word, Cody went to her desk, giving Yugi another quick glance before sitting down.

Throughout the rest of homeroom, Yugi kept glancing back to Cody, even though she kept her eyes forward. He sighed inwardly, and berated himself for getting so nervous.

' _She probably just thinks the puzzle is interesting or something.'_  He concluded. ' _Yeah, that's probably it._ '

-

Throughout the first half of the day, classes went normally. Aside from the occasional question, Cody remained quiet, and her Japanese was impressive considering she was from New Zealand, a country Yugi hadn't even heard of before.

When it was lunchtime Yugi was packing everything up when he noticed Tea talking to Cody, no doubt trying to befriend her.

Something Cody said made Tea grin, and the two girls made their way to the hallway where the rest of the group were waiting.

"Cody's going to join us for lunch guys!" Tea said excitedly.

"So you're the new student." Duke stepped forward, very obviously checking Cody out. "Duke Devlin, it's a pleasure."

While Tea let out an irritated sigh, Cody smiled. "Hey."

Duke opened his mouth to speak again but Tea beat him to it. "C'mon guys we don't wanna waste any time." She grabbed Duke's earlobe harshly and dragged him away, ignoring his cries of pain and pleas for mercy.

Cody raised a brow and shrugged, following Tea.

"It's nice to meet you Cody!" Yugi said, catching up to her. "So, how are you liking school so far?"

"It's fine." She replied, looking down at Yugi. Her gaze travelled down to the puzzle. "Where did you get that pendant Yugi?"

He was surprised at the sudden question, but then quickly supposed that he really shouldn't be. It wasn't your average piece of jewellery after all. "It was a present from my grandpa, he got it from a friend who went to Egypt."

Cody raised her brows in surprise. "Egypt? Wow. Explains the eye of Horus looking thing."

"You know what the eye of Horus looks like?" Marik asked, sounding as surprised as Cody.

"I read a lot of books about Egypt as a kid." She explained, before turning back to Yugi. "You know, the first time I saw you duel on T.V., I was really surprised to see it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have a brooch that has the same eye symbol on it." She said. "It's in the shape of a scarab, which makes sense if it's also from Egypt."

Yugi felt his stomach drop to the floor, shock and worry overcoming him. He exchanged looks with the rest of his friends, who all seemed to be experiencing the same feeling based on their expressions.

' _I thought there were only seven items!_ ' Yugi yelped internally to the pharaoh, who was just as shocked and worried as Yugi.

' _So did I._ ' He replied grimly. ' _Looks like we were wrong._ '


End file.
